


He didn't see that coming but he did see something...

by MarjoStilesWinchester



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Humor, Light Pining, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjoStilesWinchester/pseuds/MarjoStilesWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint find himself appreciating a good view while he was supposed to get ready to save the world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He didn't see that coming but he did see something...

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first attempt of a Clint/Pietro, I hope it is not too bad...and sorry if there are mistakes, repetitions or things like that, English is not my native language... don't hesitate to leave a comment or a kudos :)

“Why do those suits have to be this tight?” Pietro was talking to himself, having some hard time to put his pants on. “take them, it's like a second skin, it'll help you go faster they say...they don't have to go in them!Second skin...it will take mine with them with how they are tight... Can't I have a cape instead?”

He sighed angrily, the prospect of putting his shirt on didn't seem appealing to the young man but he did it anyway, he couldn't go half naked...

“My god, can't we have like at least an hour before going back on a mission? I haven't have enough time to take a nap, I almost didn't have enough time to finish my coffee! Go take your bow and arrows, we have to go. And find the Maximoffs as you go! They can't do it themselves or what? I am a bowman not a babysitter for god's sake!”

Clint always found himself looking for the others. He was an Avengers, it was part of the job but he was only human, no suit in iron, no cape, no red smoke or fog coming out of his fingers, no extra speed...nothing, just a bow and arrows and the will to come back home in one piece. He was grumbling in his non existent beard in direction of the room where they kept all of their equipment. Still complaining, he opened the door. And what a sight! They asked him to find the Maximoffs, he didn't expect to find Pietro half naked, seemingly angry at the idea to put on the rest of his suit. He hadn't heard Clint come in and he was always quiet. The bowman stood there, standing at the door, staring at Quicksilver, enjoying each of his moves, stretching everyone of his muscles, the nervous tendons in his back undulating as he tried to cover his naked torso, letting the chance to Hawkeye to observe his biceps contracting and relaxing as he lowered the shirt more and more, depriving him of this wonderful sight that is Pietro Maximoff. Who would have known that he was so delightful to devour under his old Adidas too large for him? Clint was kind of glad to be able to stay silent. It gave him lots of advantages such as lurk at a man who could easily be your son. He was also glad to have had to retrieve his weapon or he wouldn't have seen this...wonder. Too bad that Hill didn't sent him sooner, he could have seen the whole thing, could have admire the entire well built body of the speedster. Or was it a good thing? Barton seemed to be kind of bothered by what he had seen. He could have coughed and announce his presence or turn back and do as if he didn't see anything, instead he had stayed here, watching him hungrily, his mouth watering and an other part of his body taking interest in it too. Now would have been a good moment to turn around and wait to be calm enough before going back but no!! Since when did he have the best ideas? He stayed here, savoring everyone of Pietro moves, a subtle desire to touch every inch of this body, feeling the muscles roll under his hands and the heat emanating from him, only the thin fabric separating their skin.

He should really say something, knock on the door or something. He was too captivated by this young avenger to remember what he was supposed to do and too lost in his thoughts to notice Wanda behind him.

“Are you staying there or are you going to fight?I'm not going to babysit you! I could ask Thor or Steve to come back for you once we're done!”

She didn't wait for an answer and went to join the other. When he turned back towards the room, Pietro was standing in from of him, his mouth quirked up a bit.

“You didn't see her coming?”

Quicksilver patted his shoulder and went after his sister. He was only gone for a second that he was again in front of Clint. Nothing good could come his way now.

“And by the way, did nobody teach you that it's bad to...what is it...lurk at people changing in a room?”

And -whooosh- he was gone again, leaving behind him an electric blue stripe.

“Yep...Didn't see that coming.”


End file.
